


Something Unexpected

by littlelemonkey



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pupcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-accident fluffy one shot, set just after Weeds into Wildflowers in terms of my other fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

The nurses’ home was particularly quiet as Patsy slipped out of her heels and rubbed her feet, they were not too sore – she had only stayed out at the dance for an hour or so. She swung her legs on to the bed and leant back against the headboard, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. She felt a lump rising in her throat and tears pricking at her eyes. The night had not been how she expected.

  It had been one of those long summer evenings that made people restless, the lateness of nightfall preventing them from sleeping, the new warmth in the air drawing them out from their houses. This effect was no less noticeable in the girls in the nurses’ home. Almost every girl that was not on shift was out dancing that night, and as usual Patsy had been dragged along. It wasn’t that Patsy didn’t enjoy dances, on the contrary she rather enjoyed the dancing part, but she always felt a weight of expectation when she danced with a chap. Everyone else’s expectation that she had to get a proper boyfriend eventually, and her own, admittedly hopeless, expectation that maybe this chap would turn her head, maybe she’d be able to dance with him and forget that feeling that she would much, much rather be dancing so close with one of the other girls. Tonight had been different however, Patsy hadn’t been looking out for a chap that might turn her head, or even staring wistfully at some of the prettier nurses, wishing she could dance with them, tonight Patsy had only been looking at Delia. It was ridiculous really, they had only known each other a few months, and that was only because they kept bumping in to each other on their breaks. It would be even more ridiculous if it wasn’t for the kiss. Patsy couldn’t shake the memory, it had only been the once – well three times on one occasion – and they hadn’t seen each other since. Patsy could feel her cheeks burning even now as she relived it, those few tentative seconds of Delia’s soft, warm lips locked with her own had been consuming her thoughts for days. She wasn’t sure what she had expected to happen if Delia was at the dance, of course she had daydreamed about the two of them waltzing around with no regard for anyone else or what was entirely proper, but she knew in reality that that could never happen. What she hadn’t expected to happen was for Delia to barely acknowledge her and then proceed to spend several songs in the arms of a rather attractive chap. When Patsy had seen that it felt like she’d swallowed several pounds of mud, which sat heavily in her stomach and cloyed at her throat. She’d monitored the situation carefully, hoping for a smile or a wink or something that said “it’s okay, I’m just playing around” but when an hour had passed and no such signal had been received Patsy had finally snapped. She mumbled some excuse about a headache and prepared to leave, as she stepped out of the door she heard one girl’s shrill laughter over the music,

  “Oh she’s so _jealous,_ she’s obviously completely smitten with that chap Delia is dancing with, I can’t say I blame her honestly, he is rather dashing…” Patsy had been both amused and heartbroken, no one could even imagine that she’d been jealous of the chap getting to dance with Delia, and not the other way around. It only served as a reminder. The air had felt close and sticky as she’d hurried back to the nurses’ home, and now here she was, laid in bed, thinking only of Delia and choking back tears.

  She was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn’t notice the faint knock on the door, she got the shock of her life when she saw it begin to open. She was even more shocked when she recognised the figure framed in the doorway.

  “Delia”, she tried to keep her surprise as light as possible, although the hammering of her heart was almost painful. She was glad, so glad that Delia had come to her but at the same time all she could see was Delia dancing with that chap…

  “You left very early”, Delia’s Welsh lilt was unmistakeable and Patsy breathed it in like fresh air on a smoggy day,

  “I wasn’t feeling well”, Patsy was aware how feeble it sounded, she was usually very good at lying, at hiding things, but not with Delia it seemed.

  “Hmm”, Delia sounded sceptical as she stepped further in to the room and gently shut the door behind her. Patsy watched the sway of her hips, completely transfixed, that dress really made the most of Delia’s figure.

“How are you feeling now?” Delia asked, she was edging closer to Patsy, who couldn’t take her eyes off her,

  “A little better I suppose”, said Patsy, she couldn’t hold in the smile that had been bubbling away since she had first seen Delia in the doorway,

  “Well you’re certainly looking better for that smile”, Delia said, giving a smile of her own in return. She was right next to the bed now and Patsy barely had time to move her legs before Delia sat down where they had been only moments earlier. They had never been so alone and so close before, in fact this was the first time Delia had been to Patsy’s room for anything other than a quick hello on her way to somewhere else, and even then the door had always been open. Patsy felt her stomach lurch excitedly and Delia reached out and took her hand, turning it over and tracing a finger across her palm, eventually bringing it to rest on her wrist.

  “I should probably check your pulse, just to make sure you’re on the mend”, smiled Delia, her eyes glinting with something that Patsy was surely imagining. The heat and pressure of Delia’s small fingers against her wrist seemed in that moment to be all Patsy could feel, as if every nerve in her body was channelling information from that spot alone.

  “Well Pats, your pulse seems _very_ fast indeed”, Delia remarked with a smirk, “now I might not be a doctor, but I think I can diagnose the cause.” She moved her trembling hand to lightly rest on Patsy’s thigh, fuelled by a kind of boldness that was both characteristic and unprecedented, “I also think I know what to prescribe.” She removed her hand from Patsy’s leg and began to rummage around in her handbag, eventually pulling out a packet of cigarettes. She offered one to Patsy who took it between shaking fingers, Delia lit her own cigarette but the match went out before she could light Patsy’s,

  “Oh bother that was my last match!”

  “Don’t worry I’ve got some more around here somewhere…” Patsy started to get up but Delia stopped her,

  “You can just light it from mine”, she leaned in close to Patsy and touched the flaming tip of her cigarette against the unlit end of Patsy’s until a faint glow appeared. Patsy inhaled deeply and gave a satisfied sigh,

  “Just what the doctor ordered”, she joked, but the words caught in her throat at the memory of Delia and the chap, who she was sure was one of the junior doctors. “Why are you home so early? You seemed to be having a wonderful time.” Patsy tried to disguise the bitterness in her voice.

  “I was having a wonderful time, until you left so suddenly, I wasn’t having nearly as much fun without you”,

  “You didn’t even speak to me!” Patsy wasn’t sure if she sounded indignant or perplexed. It was probably both. She wondered if she should stop, but she’d started now “you seemed far more interested in that chap.” Delia’s face fell as she realised what she’d done,

  “Oh Pats, I’m so sorry! I just, I didn’t want people getting suspicious, and I can promise you you’ve nothing to worry about from Charlie!” Patsy raised an eyebrow at the tone of Delia’s voice, “he’s a junior doctor”, Delia continued “and if you saw the way he looks at the other junior doctors…” Patsy giggled with relief at this revelation,

  “Really?”

  “Yes, couldn’t you tell he was looking at a chap across the room the entire time we were dancing together?”

  “Well, I think I was rather distracted by looking at you”, confessed Patsy “and I was trying not to stare.”

  “I was trying not to stare at you either, although you do look gorgeous in that dress, I think I was rather more successful at the whole charade than you were.” Patsy blushed at the compliment and took the last drag of her cigarette, stubbing it out in the ash tray. Delia did the same, then replaced her hand on Patsy’s knee. “You would have nothing to worry about from Charlie even if he was head over heels for me”, said Delia, her tone becoming serious. She gently raised her hand and stroked Patsy’s cheek, lightly cupping her chin, slowly she leaned in and pressed her lips to Patsy’s. Patsy felt like someone had lit up a firework factory inside her, she placed her own hand over Delia’s where it rested on her thigh and savoured the sensation of the kiss. She could have stayed like that forever, so close to Delia, smelling her perfume, reacquainting herself with the taste of her lips, slightly altered from before by a hint of lipstick. The kiss seemed to last for hours, but at the same time it seemed to only last a split second before it was abruptly stopped by the sound of Matron’s voice ringing through the corridors,

  “Fifteen minutes to lights out girls!” Patsy and Delia had been so wrapped up in one another they had failed to hear the chatter of the other girls returning, their heels clattering through the corridors.

  “I’d better go”, Delia sounded reluctantly as she stood up, dropping Patsy’s hand at the last possible moment. Patsy was flushed and breathing hard, a sudden wave of panic flowed through her,

  “Deels, what will people think when they see you leaving my room?”

  “That we were making peace after I stole that chap you’ve had your eye on for weeks”, teased Delia,

  “Oh yes”, replied Patsy, her smile replaced by amusement, “how dare you steal Charlie from me?” They shared a last conspiratorial look before Delia slunk out of the room and into the corridor which was full of girls rushing home just before curfew. Patsy begun to change in to her pyjamas and gave a gentle sigh, the night was not what she had been expecting, but perhaps that was not such a bad thing.


End file.
